SSX Legends
by DJ GF
Summary: After the Tour, the SSX Riders didn't have that many places to go to for a big new challenge. But it is when a new mountain, bigger than they have ever run, that things get interesting, especially with the fans now joining in.
1. After, After the Tour

**_After, After the Tour_**

_Psymon finally won a sponsorship with Hollywood stunted devil companies and proud Goth fans. Finally enjoying the pride, Psymon continued his fame with bigger, meaner stunts than anyone else, he plans to make trick competitions his territory instead of 'Mac-y-boy.'_

_Psymon's male fan's girlfriends gave lots of attention to Zoe 'Royal' Payne who has started to watch Psymon, and as some say, date him. Of course this rumor is from the people who know nothing about the two. As for the election for Mountain Village's mayor, it was close but she lost due because of the rivals saying, "We don't want a devil to make this city a major ski area!" Of course they failed to understand where three fourths of the population goes to…._

_Sid's full contact yoga sport and video game has become big in Asia and loved more than karate in America. EA Sports BIG was proud to announce the video game, going platinum on all game counsels. "Everyone should enjoy full contact yoga, even if it has to be fake," Sid was caught saying in an E3 interview._

_Nate's dream of being a singer as well came true after winning America's Idol. As the judges said during the final round, "We believe that the snow has given you great talent for the holidays." Every winder holiday, music shelves are packed with songs by Nate, especially 'Holidays with Nate.' Don't worry, he still rides the forests._

_Elise has received many requests from ski resorts to 'tear up runs' so moguls can be born. Now the dumb tourist question is answered, "We just call in Elise."_

_Tyson, or King Tyson as his fans call him, has been appearing in ski stunts so fans get still get great photos of him. Not much else happens with him away from the mountain._

"_Zombie Mash" (although she calls it "Zombie-A-Go-Go!") has been a smash horror film with horrible horror, but a lot of action. Allgera has become the action packed queen, a big talk in Hollywood with Psymon and Nate up with her. She was caught quoted as she chatted with the director before they started movie production saying, "If you want me to, I can bring in your scared Japanese girl, little boy, and two zombies."_

_Kaori's career has taken a step further. Becoming Japan's favorite model for clothes, Kaori has made the stars in the sky look like nothing compared to her. Even being in fashion, she starred in the cartoon "Kaori X" that featured her remarkable ice power to save the day. Show also includes an alligator, kangaroo, and a koala bear._

_The rumor was true about Kaori and Mac though, the two have been hanging out a little to long. Mac finally announced that the two are dating for the first time and would probably seal the deal soon. Some debate whether he should do this or not, but the true fans say, "Just do it!" With Psymon's challenge though, Mac has taken the deal to defend his rights, bragging rights that is._

_Skye herself has seen better days. Ever since her return to Australia, her job as a cop has been bad, literally throwing her gun and badge down, yelling, "But I get results!" She was quietly fired and the plan is for to come back for the next SSX event._

_But bigger news has been stirring up, retired SSX riders are starting to come, like Moby and Luther, while you could say fans are jumping off the stands with skies and snowboards under their arms and joining in the fun. As stories of the next SSX mountain from tiny information from event organizers unfolds, heats and, as DJ Atomika said, peace is starting to form between the riders._

_DJ Atomika himself has seen the mountain, broadcasting again in his studio for Radio BIG, moving their mountain cameras to the new mountain. Back from his large vacation during the Tour, Atomika is on his feat and playing more music._

_But the mountain itself is called Height's Mountain, the biggest mountain in SSX history. The very tip, Heaven's Peak, is always covered by clouds and holds some of the biggest and dangerous tricks that would even make Psymon shake in fear. There are a total of seven peaks, three are opened for public running, Slopeside, Rocky Edge, and Super Bowl. The other four is just exclusive for SSX events only, the path being to dangerous for tourist, Hawaii Peak, Great Canyon, Devil's Snare, and Heaven's Peak.

* * *

_

As the engines started to rumble the famous cargos, the helicopter took off from the launch site, hovering in the same spot till it pointed to Height's Mountain. It was approximately ten miles away. Inside, two pilots flew the helicopter , talking to each other and both bases. But it was in the passenger's room that was the big deal, the SSX riders from the Tour a year ago. From Allegra to Zoe, they were there, waiting to get off. As they waited in silence, the radio turned on, the familiar voice of DJ Atomika on from about three years ago. "You're listening to Radio BIG.

"I just got told that the SSX riders are heading up to Slopeside to see Height's Mountain. Yes folks, that means the SSX competition is going to begin soon, and from what I've seen, it is going to be **BIG**. Anyways, as soon as they get there, things should be getting good. Now for all of you tourists out there, let me explain how things are handled around here. You see, if you see someone from a sign, poster, or someone you know might be famous and you see them on the runs, you dodge them unless you want to get hit. But if you feel brave enough, and I don't advise for Zoe," Zoe Payne chuckled in her seat, starring at the metal part under Mac's feet, "Then you can try to score an autograph when they are in the lounge, but again, be careful.

"While I have them on my mind, I just received word from event organizers that there is going to be a small change this time around," everyone then like at the speakers on the roof of the metal compartment, "The judges want to see more talented people this season, so the old riders have been invited to come out of retirement and continue. Hold on…I also just received word that new riders will be holding tests for a more competitive competition. Personally, things are getting interesting.

"But I'm sure now you need some music after this long talk, so hear you go." Music then started to play and everyone just relaxed again, thinking what was likely to happen with more rivals.


	2. Yep, It is Love!

_"You're tuned to Radio BIG._

"_Just got off the phone with the judges about the whole new SSX riders coming in. They said that they'll wait for the competition to start before announcing. But they are wanting to say who will be coming back. Griff Simons is making a returned, and no he will not be sitting still I can promise you that. Then also Viggo and Moby will be coming back for some fruits of victory. But that isn't all of them. I also heard that big man Luther is coming back to destroy competition (trust me, this is getting better as I say this) and also español Marisol. Then there is also reports of the Hawaiian shirt loving Eddie making a return."

* * *

_

The SSX riders were already off the helicopter and heading to where ever they felt like. Mac and Kaori were the second group with Zoe and Psymon in front of them. Mac went ahead and jumped off the helicopter first, doing a front flip while he had enough air, and landed easily. Kaori soon followed, doing a back flip instead, and following Mac.

As the radio ended its song, Atomika made a last minute announcement, "I almost forgot but he was the last one to reply (who knows why,) but Brodi will be back in the SSX event. Now for a little Linkin Park."

Mac remained in the lead as they went down an empty trick park, but going slowly so Kaori could catch up. The two weren't going to do anything extreme, a few rails, but just take things easy. The whole ride seemed incredibly slow for Mac, use to doing something real big and win a lot, except for a few incidents where he was just having a bad day. Kaori herself seemed to be doing the same as Mac, taking things easily. The two were a bit away from each, in case one of them crashed they wouldn't topple the other over and perhaps doing something they don't want. But it felt weird for Mac that the two were taking it easy, he had to go fast, do something big, something with the quietness! There was nobody around and the track was freshly groomed, making it seemed like a competition.

The silence was then interrupted by the sound of another snowboarder. Mac looked behind him as he got off the picnic table to see who it was. It was a man a bit taller than Mac wearing shades. He had a huge grin on his tanned face and his riding seemed to be very smooth and simple. His eyes were blocked by a pair of shades but the combo with curly oily blonde hair proved who it was. His tight black shirt with thin tan snowboarding pants also helped tell who the familiar person was. "Brodi!" Kaori burst out, remembering her old friend from two seasons ago. She snowboarded closer to Mac where Brodi stopped, "Long time no see!"

"Like wise," Brodi said in a calm voice. If you didn't know Brodi, he was a man who believed in peace and harmony, literally meditating everyday for a hour or so. But that was what made Kaori befriend him easy, also believing in peace. But the meditating stuff wasn't that great sounding to Mac, it actually was kind of irksome, but he learned to deal with it in silence as to not start a rivalry that would tear Kaori apart.

"So what are you doing here?" Mac asked, wondering what Brodi was doing. Mac didn't hear Brodi's name from Atomika's list, and he was paying full attention.

"Didn't they announce it over the radio?" Brodi said, looking at Mac's older face, "They said a few riders are back from retirement, but I believe they forgot mine and made a mistake. We all do that some times. But it is great to see you," Brodi showed his right hand, wanting to shake Mac's.

Mac returned it and just said out loud, "Must have missed your name when we got off."

"But it doesn't matter now," Kaori said, now being a little perky after seeing one of her long lost friend again, "Maybe we should head on down to the lodge, I think they are serving free coco for us."

The three then head down the hill, going faster now. Mac was in the back now, watching Kaori from behind Brodi. He was grinning his teeth, ever since he did say out loud to the official SSX site that he will be dating Kaori, he has gone protective over her, not wanting to loose her. To him, Kaori was the one girl that stuck out from the others, even if she was shorter than the rest. Brodi was know going to be a competition in the circuit now, and Mac promised that he alone will win, making sure Brodi doesn't place high enough for judges to consider him in the next series.

When they reached the lodge, Kaori was right, there was free hot chocolate for the SSX riders. As Mac drank his, he tried to drown out his anger. Looking at the clock, it was about noon, surely the other riders would be back soon, plus Mac himself wanted to see the new competition the officials promised. Kaori and Brodi were touching up on lost ground that they missed, laughing easily and offering suggestions. Brodi became a teacher for full contact yoga actually, Mac then remember Sid as he said that, and was actually very well, although he only taught how to calm the spirit as to avoid unneeded violence. But at the same time he did teach normal yoga, Kaori sounded interested in probably taking one of his classes. It was then that Mac's soul started to ease at one of Brodi's comments, "I think you and Mac would be perfect souls for each other." Mac gave a quiet sigh of relief, his anger now leaving him.


	3. Making Hate and Making Love

_"You're tuned to Radio BIG!_

"_Alrighty, I just got word that a few of the SSX riders are down at the lodge. If you want to get some autographs you better do so quickly before they leave for the tourists!_

"_I also got told that the snow cat racing event, despite the lack of snow, will be held tonight! Usual competitors will be the Monstaz, Cat, and the well popular- SnowEvil! This, I promise you, is going to be a great event to watch, don't miss it."

* * *

_

The Hoot Owl, a very simple run that is rated as a blue for its steepness, it is feared for the speed it delivers, at least, the average beach tourist fears it. But for people like Allgera and Skye, it is perfect for a good old race.

Allgera on a snowboard was in the lead, Skye with her skies closely behind. The two were crouched in a racing position, throwing everything in just to win. As they came up to a turn, Skye stole the lead but was quickly distracted by Allgera trying to smack her hand into her, but missing. The continued down, now on an icy part with a cliff full of pine trees to their left and another path to their right and above.

Although they couldn't hear it, there was someone else right above them. Normally, anyone would think that they wouldn't be keeping up with the fast pace of the two's race, but they were. Suddenly, when the upper path was very high up, a stick like skier came off the path, grabbing the end of his skies to make a very tiny V. Allgera looked up to see and when Skye noticed Allgera behind and looking up the sky, she also looked up. "Viggo!" Allgera shouted out in surprise as soon as she noticed the extremely blonde shag hair with the very tan skin, "Glad you could make it!"

"Oh? Allgera!" Viggo just replied after recognizing Allgera, "Long time no see, you haven't been hanging out with anybody else, have you?"

If you didn't catch what Viggo was talking about (just like Skye,) the two have actually been dating every since they started their SSX careers. It is actually a secret that not even fans knew of. "Hold on, what?" Skye asked, puzzled at the new comer. Skye heard of Viggo, but didn't really know him, "What do you mean, 'you haven't been hanging out with anybody else'?"

"Didn't you know?" Allgera said, "We've been _hanging _out, as in places like hot tubs by ourselves, and no I haven't been with anybody else, they all seem to immature or to old to be with."

"I knew it would be like that," Viggo said before turning to Skye who he had never met, "And I believe I haven't introduce myself, the name is Viggo, always to a service."

"Uh, Skye," Skye was already hating this guy, he sounded like someone who would bought a subscription to chick magazines, not really Skye's favorite type of people to hang around with. But that wouldn't be a big deal, he would probably be hanging out with Allgera so Skye wouldn't be around him. "Well, are we going to finish our race?" Skye asked.

"Sure," Allgera replied before getting her board moving. Skye also got moving when Allgera just about reached her, and the race began again with Skye in the lead now.

"I'll just keep up with you then," Viggo said to himself. He then looked over at the cliff. Their path would go right through the forest, just right over in the distance. They were already ahead so he could use the shortcut to catch up. He then shoved himself towards the cliff. It wasn't steep, but Viggo had to let it out, "This is air!"

The landing was smooth, that is what you get with untouched powder snow. It went down very easily so Viggo continued to go through the forest, turning out of the way of trees but going in the same direction. Coming into the path, Viggo could see the two charging down the mountain, neck to neck for the lead. Viggo quickly got started down and started to gain momentum, turning around the corner. They'll be catching up, and he should have enough speed to keep up. As they came by, Viggo already had enough speed to keep up as well, but still behind. The two were fighting for it now, their last resort for the lead was to punch each other in the face to knock the other out, but they could never land a good hit.

It was then that they came down the lodge, Skye winning. "You've won," Allgera said, an annoyed sounding voice, "But I'll get you."

As Viggo made it, they noticed two familiar snowboards on the racks, Mac and Kaori's. But there was another one, one that didn't seem familiar with the Ying-Yang symbol on the base. "Is that…Brodi's?" Allgera said, thinking of the man with that board. She was positive the guy's name was Brodi, but she wasn't dead positive. It didn't matter. The three put their board and skies on the racks as well and went inside, Viggo and Allgera now telling each what has happened lately with Skye way in front of them.

"So you finally beat the record, huh?" Allgera said as Viggo described the jump.

"Yep, it took a while but I finally found a jump that was big enough. I think it is funny, after I beaten it and announced to Switzerland that I was heading back to the SSX circuit, sponsorships have been flooding me as much as my fan mail!"

"Heh, guess you can get that one spa in the mountain not far from your home, make sure you invite me!" Allgera joked around, but a spa with just Viggo sounded relaxing, scratch that, exciting to her.


End file.
